


Paint

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaarian Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#23. "Just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

"It's just paint, kadan. Please stop moving so much," Kaaras says patiently, swatting Dorian's hand away before it messes up the pattern he'd just applied to the mage's back. "Vitaar works better, but it's toxic to you."

"It _tickles_ ," Dorian retorts irritably, squirming. "I don't even know why I agreed to let you do this."

"Just once, you said." Kaaras chuckles and shakes his head as Dorian continues to wriggle beneath him. "Will I have to tie you down to do your front?" he asks mildly.

Dorian goes very still for a few moments. "I look good in rope, actually."


End file.
